Wait, Kaiba did WHAT?
by Sdrive
Summary: What's this! Kaiba broke the rules of the Battle City tournament and now hes disqualified, but, who will get Obelisk and what will happen to the finals now that he's been Disqualified? Read to find out.


Sdrive: Welcome to "Wait, Kaiba did WHAT?" this is something I noticed during the Mime Control Episode. This will take place in Episode Two and Three of Mime Control and then we go straight to the Battle City Finals. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, not owning it.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" Kaiba asked walking up with a stern look on his face as he apporached Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's Grandfather. 

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Why is a complete ameture like you wearing one of my Duel Disks Wheeler?"

"Ameture?" Joey asked confused, then his face changed into a smile. "I'm going to the top."

Kaiba began smirking, "Looks like someone screwed up at registration. I'll deal with you later, come on Mokuba," with that Kaiba turned around and began to walk away. "We've wasted enough time here."

"Tristan," Joey said pausing, "I think I feel a challenge coming on here."

"Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals Joey," Tristan said to his best friend.

Joey ran forward and caught up to Kaiba, "Kaiba, you want a piece of me?" The rich boy billionaire turned his head around meanicingly.

"Um, Joey," Tea began.

"You might want to rethink this," Yugi's grandfather finished.

Kaiba turned around to face Joey, "No one disses me infront of my friends," Joey said with a clentched fist.

"Joey, your an ok duelist and all," Mokuba began, "but playing against you would be a complete waste of my brothers time."

"This won't take long," Kaiba said as Mokuba let out a huh. Kaiba inserted his deck and Joey smiled.

"Heh, lets rock and roll," he said.

"You fool," Kaib said smirking. "Looks like I'll have to teach you to behave, just like the dog you are."

"Kaiba your toast," Joey said. Suddenly a big gust of wind started flowing, "Whats with all this wind huh?"

"It's a twister," Grandpa said. Everyone looked up to see a helecopter coming down.

"You're chopper!" Mokuba exclaimed to his brother.

"Mr. Kaiba," a voice came on through Kaiba's built in microphone said. "An Egyptian God Card was played exactly 5 minutes ago, we'll fly you to it." The chopper let down a rope ladder and Kaiba grabbed a hold of it.

"Quite stalling, there's dueling to be done" Joey said as he protected himself from the heavy wind.

"It's your lucky day," Kaiba said.

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"Later Joey, we've got a date with an Egyptian God Card," Mokuba called down.

"Then it's your lucky day, punk. I was about to wipe the street with ya. You better run from me" Joey called back he then let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So tell me Pharaoh, which one of your friends would make the perfect mind slave? Tea, Joey perhaps." Malik said through his defeated mind slave. 

"You leave them alone, understand? I'm warning you," Yami said to Malik.

"Well, it appears I've hit your sensative spot, haven't I Pharaoh? Perhaps I can use your friends to get what I want from you, namely your puzzle, and the Egyptian God Card you've won."

"I told you leave my friends out of this!" Yami demanded.

"Or else you'll what? Your friends are meaningless to me, besides I've got nothing to lose, and the whole world to gain!"

"Do not test me!" Yami said sternly. "If any harm befalls my friends you will regret it Malik. They did nothing to you so you settle your score with me."

"Just as my dragons weakness destroyed it, your loyalty to your friends will soon destory you," Malik said. Then his mind slave fell to the ground unconsious.

"Malik no!" Yami cried out "I must save them," he said a bit more calmly. He began to run off when Kaiba stopped him.

"Hey, get back here right now!"

"Our duel will have to wait Kaiba. My friends are in great danger and their saftey is more important to me than anything in this world." With that they he continued to go off running.

"Good luck," Mokuba said.

"Running away from a challenge is against tournament rules," Kaiba said looking at the fleeting form of Yami.

* * *

Everyone was on the blimp waiting for the first duel to occur, "I'm just glad we are finally all back together now," Yugi said to his friends. 

"So am I," Joey said. He looked around and saw Kaiba, he ran over to him," You ready to get your face pounded in the dirt?" Joey asked. "After that stunt you pulled by taking off in that helicopter right before we were about to duel."

"Wait a second," Roland said walking over to them. "When we got you into the helicopter you were about to duel?"

"Yes, this nobody challenged me to a duel, but I had more pressing buisness to attend to."

"Um, Mr. Kaiba, you do realize that by leaving the duel field after being challenged to a duel is against tournament rules right?"

"So what? It's Wheeler, he doesn't belong in this tournament anyway."

"Even so, he's in it, and had you faced him, there might be another duelist in his place right now, or in yours, I'm afraid that for leaving the duel you are now...well, your disqualified from the tournament," Roland nervously said while whiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"What!" Kaiba roared. "Well, Yugi did it too!"

"Technically Kaiba, I wasn't in control at that moment, Yami was. Oh yeah, you don't beleive in magic do you?"

"No but I do," Roland said, "And that excuse is good enough for me."

Kaiba was appalled, "What are you doing Roland?"

"I'm Disqualifying you sir," Roland said. "Please hand me your Egyptian God Card so that I may put it up for wager."

"No, this can't be happening!" Kaiba screamed.

Suddenly Ryou walked right up behind and hit him over the head with the Sennen Rod. Then Malik walked and grabbed his Sennen Rod back from Ryou, who was obvioulsy the evil spirit of the Sennen Ring, and walked back to where he was standing. Fortunatly for them Joey was choking on a piece of cheese and everyone was watching Joey and laughing at him. Roland was too busy taking Kaiba's Egyptian God Card from his deck and Duke was hitting on Serentity.

"May I have your attention ple...OH MY GOD! Mr. Kaiba! He's collapsed!"

Everyone looked and sure enough Kaiba was on the floor. Joey walked over to him and slowly poked him, "Hey Kaiba, you awake in there?"

"I guess he must have fainted," Y. Bakura said imitating Ryou perfectly.

"Hmm," Joey said looking thoughtful for a moment. He kicked Kaiba in the spleen and yelled, "KAIBA, WAKE UP!" Obviously nothing happened. "Hey guys, I think Kaiba may have collapsed," Joey said. Everyone else fell on their faces. "Guys?" Joey asked walking over to them. They all quickly got up.

"We're fine don't come near us!" They all screamed, except for Malik, who was in his cape and was secretly Rishid since that's the only name of his I know how to spell and he was too busy laughing his ass off at Kaiba. Suprisingly no one noticed that either.

"Well, we need to figure out who should get this Obelisk." Roland said.

"I don't know what good it will do me but I'll take it," Namu who was really Malik said.

Roland tossed Namu, who is really Malik, an Obelisk statue, "And now We need to figure out who should get this Egyptian God Card," he said holding up the card. "Here is what we are going to do, I will throw it up and you will all grab it, whoever grabs it first, will get to take it."

'Excellent,' Namu, really malik, thought 'I will now finally get the one Egyptian God Card I was too stupid to get from Isis when I lived with her.'

'This is my chance' thought Y. Bakura, 'I will hand this card over to Malik, and then I will get the Sennen Necklace.'

'If I get this card,' Yugi thought, 'Maybe I will win the Battle City Finals. Oh wait, I'm Yugi, of course I'll win.'

'I have to get this to show Serentity that I have what it takes to win,' Joey thought.

'...' was what Kaiba was thinking seeing as how he was completly out cold.

'Once I get this Egyptian God Card, I can sell it back to Kaiba and get a brand new manicure,' Mai thought.

'My Sennen Necklace tells me that there will be a great battle for the Obelisk Card,' Isis said from her room.

"On your Mark, Get set, GO!" Roland cried as he threw the card out up into the air.

All the duelists rushed to grab the card at the same time. All sets of hands grabbed it at the same time. "Um, what do we do now?" Joey asked.

"Simple," Mokuba said. "You all now have to have a Shoulin Showdown."

"SHOULIN SHOWDOWN" All the duelists cried out as the Obleisk Card began to glow.

"The challenge will be, be the one to eat the most food on the blimp!" Joey cried out.

Everyone looked at each other but shrugged. They cried out that weird battle cry and the blimp transformed into a giant horse with food all over.

* * *

Sdrive: So, who will win the Shoulin Showdown? Guess you'll just have to read and find out.

Power to the Hikari's


End file.
